My Home That and So Much More
by Jollyolly
Summary: A confession from both leads to a night of love. Now, the morning after, and Tsuzuki sorts it all out. A Mur/Tsu story! :)


Yami no Matsuei

A/N: Muraki and Tsuzuki and the "morning after"...let's join them, shall we?

* * *

Grey morning rays filters through the curtains casting its weak light across the blue and white room. The two sleeping men on the wide king-sized bed curled up against each other, their breathing deep and even.

The dark-haired man with his hand laying the other man's alabaster chest, moved his fingers. Letting out a deep breath, he stirred, eyelashes fluttering open.

Violets focused, Tsuzuki blinked at the man beside him, brows furrowed.

 _Where am I...?_

Oh.

He remembered in a rush, cheeks warmed.

He was in Muraki's house. In Muraki's bedroom. In Muraki's bed.

Last night they made love. Biting his lip, Tsuzuki's heart sped up. Memories of naked skin and fierce pleasure, of passionate kisses and sweet endearments flooded his brain making his cock ache and twitch.

It was wonderful. Amazing. So much nicer than what he imagined. With a smile, Tsuzuki stretched out his limbs like a cat, a wide grin across his features.

 _Muraki._

Tsuzuki gazed at the beautiful man. The man he had hated and battled for so long. Reaching out a hand, his fingertips ruffled silver hair, wondering at its color and texture. Scooting closer, the brunet studied Muraki's face...lips...chin...nose. He had been up close to the man before but this was the first time he could gaze at his leisure. Violet eyes took in his lover's beauty, appreciating it, his heart throbbing.

 _He's so beautiful...I always thought he was beautiful. When I first met him I thought so...but I couldn't do anything about it...couldn't very well ogle him...but...but that's what I would do...I WOULD ogle him...every chance I got..._

Tsuzuki's fingertips touched the arched silver brow, trailing down to a high cheekbone and further down to the plump bottom lip. Such perfection. His eyes went to the chest and toned abdomen and sinewy arms. Peering closely, the brunet could just make out light blue veins mapped out on Muraki's wrist.

A deep sigh and Muraki's eyelids fluttered open. Tsuzuki caught his breath, clutching the sheet.

Silver eyes focused. Awareness then a radiant smile.

"Good morning, Asato," Muraki pulled Tsuzuki to him, leaning in for a kiss. Blushing, Tsuzuki gave a shy smile.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Muraki asked as he brushed the overlong hair from his lover's forehead, tickling the brunet. "Are you hungry? Should I cook something? I have a well-stocked kitchen but if you don't see anything to your taste, I can always order something and it shouldn't take too long to have it delivered. Of course, if they don't have what you want I can find another place to order..."

Tsuzuki blinked at the string of dialogue coming from Muraki.

"Of course, I can...well, I can see what is in the kitchen before we decide what to eat, ne? I mean, that's the best thing before making any decision..."

 _I can't believe it...he's nervous...Muraki Kazutaka is actually nervous..._

"Mur-Kazutaka," Tsuzuki caught himself then smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. I'm fine."

The silver blond nodded. "You're fine. All right then. Good. Very good."

A smile on his lips, an amused Tsuzuki thought it cute that cool, sophisticated, unflappable Muraki Kazutaka was the flustered one.

"Are you warm enough, Asato?" Muraki asked suddenly and pulled the covers up. "The room can be a bit cool. But the central heating system should kick in if it should get too cold. But you let me know if you are too cold and I can manually.."

Tsuzuki caught Muraki's hand in his and squeezed. Muraki stilled, silver eyes fixed on their two hands clasped.

"Kazutaka. This...this is new for me too," Tsuzuki stated, violets shining.

"Yes," the silver blond agreed, taking a deep breath. "I...I dreamed of this very moment for so long and now that it has been realized, I'm behaving like a...a..."

"Like a man in love?" Tsuzuki whispered, cheeks turned pink, his throat constricted and heart beating like a drum.

Muraki's features softened. "Yes." With wonder in his eyes, he pulled the brunette close. "Yes."

Tsuzuki smiled in relief. For one crazy moment he thought Muraki would shake his head and say, "No, Asato. That's not it at all. Whatever put that ridiculous idea into your head?"

"Then you do love me?" he asked, wanting it clear where he stood with the man even though they confessed last night. Violets scanned Muraki's features. "Do you, Kazutaka?"

The silver blond cupped Tsuzuki's cheek, his thumb brushing across perfect skin. Silver eyes gazed into violets. "Yes, Asato. I love you. I loved you since I first saw you in that photograph in my grandfather's study. Everything I've done has led up to this."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, his arms pulling the silver blond in, his chin lifted, waiting for a kiss.

"Do you love me?" Muraki asked.

Violets fluttered open.

"Huh?"

The silver blond shifted his body, arms wrapped around his lover and Tsuzuki bit his lip to hold back a moan. Their erections so hot and such a wonderful friction that Tsuzuki could barely think.

"I want to be clear as well, Asato," Muraki pressed his body even more, unaware of his torturous action he inflicted on the younger man. "I want to know if you love me. If you feel as strongly as I do. If you haven't changed your mind or that you regret what we did. That you want to continue this relationship. We confessed last night but the morning after reality can put a harsh light on things. But if you have changed your mind I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not going to let you go. Ever. I love and want you, Asato. We belong together. And if you don't feel the same, if you don't want me then know that it doesn't make a bit of difference because as I said before, I am NOT going to let you go. No matter how long it takes, I'll-"

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki gently scolded. "I don't regret last night. I haven't changed my mind. Honest. I want you and I haven't been so sure about anything in my life before!"

The silver blond's features softened, the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile."Truly?" Muraki whispered as his hand came up to stroke his lover's warm cheek.

"Yeah, really, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki replied, his voice firm. He shifted on the large bed. With a gasp and grimace, Tsuzuki stopped.

"Ow!"

"Asato, what is it?!" Muraki frowned, holding on to the brunet's shoulder as he scanned his lover's body.

Biting his lip, Tsuzuki winced. "It hurts!"

"What hurts?" Muraki's hands traveled along the smaller man's back, applying light pressure. "Show me," he instructed, switching to doctor-mode.

Tsuzuki blushed and squirmed. "I can't! I mean...well, I'm sore...just sore and..."

"Sore where? Let me see, Asato," Muraki insisted, not put off by his lover's attempt to scoot away.

"Kazutaka, I'm...I'm fine...I'm just, you know, sore and I guess maybe I used some muscles...I mean...Whoa!" Blushing harder, Tsuzuki continued to shift away from Muraki only to realize he was at the edge of the bed and almost fell off. Muraki grabbed his wrist, hauling him forward.

"Asato!" Muraki, really concerned now, sat up, pulling the brunette with him. Taking a deep breath, silver eyes narrowed, hands gripped Tsuzuki's arms. "Now, you will tell me where you hurt so I can tend to you properly. I am a doctor, remember?"

Chewing on his bottom lip, Tsuzuki bent his head, bangs covering violets. "No! It's..*ouch* embarrassing!"

"I'm a doctor!" Muraki exclaimed, really worried now. "I want to help you and unless you show me I'll strap you down and examine every inch of you, embarrassed or not!"

Jerking his head up, Tsuzuki gaped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would and I shall. Now, are you going to show me or should I put on my latex gloves?"

"No! All right! All right!" Tsuzuki grumbled, unable to hide a wince. He hesistated, trying to best to explain it.

"Well?" Muraki pressed, frowning and thinking that he should whisk them to the hospital...no, emergency room. It had to be serious for Tsuzuki to stall like this.

"Okay! Okay! I just want to...okay." Deep breath. "It's down there," he mumbled.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," With his hand, Muraki tilted his lover's chin up to better see those violets.

"I'm sore...down...there!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, face red as a tomato. "I've never been sore _there_ and it's a new sore and is it always going to be this sore?!"

Silver eyes, large as saucers, Muraki was that stunned.

"That's it? You're hurting _there_ because you've never hurt in that area and now...and..." Muraki burst out laughing.

"Kazutaka!" Apalled, Tsuzuki's embarrassment piled on tenfold.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Asato! It's just...it's just that if I had...any doubts about your virginity...it's been thoroughly erased!"

"You!" Tsuzuki pushed at Muraki's shoulders on to the mattress, scowling. "Of course, I am! I never said I wasn't! And you shouldn't be laughing! You should be comforting me and telling me you're sorry for hurting me like this!"

"You're...right. Of course," Muraki grinned, despite his lover's angry expression. "Come here."

"No!" Tsuzuki sat up, poised to leap out of bed. But Muraki, with swift determination, yanked Tsuzuki back and quick as a flash straddled the brunet. And before Tsuzuki could so much as shout, he was kissed. And hard.

Muraki lowers himself fully to cover Tsuzuki's body with his and deepened the kiss. Moaning, anger receding, Tsuzuki responded, his arms reaching up to go around the silver blond's neck. Parting his lips, Muraki lapped within his lover's mouth. Settling between Tsuzuki's thighs, Muraki lifted his head, eyes half hooded.

"Asato...beloved," he whispered. Nuzzling his lover's cheek, Muraki explained. "You are sore because of my loving you as much as I did. Your first time resulted in this. I am sorry."

Tsuzuki digested this bit of information, his hands skimming along his lover's broad back. "You laughed," he stated, pouting.

Kissing his lover in apology, Muraki peppered kisses along Tsuzuki's temple, cheek and chin. "Not at you. Never at you. I laughed because I am happy. Very happy, Asato. From this day forward you will live here with me. We'll be together always. Never to be apart." In his excitement, Muraki faced Tsuzuki squarely, silver eyes sparkling.

"Kazutaka..."

"Do you know what this means, beloved? We. Are. Together. No more lonely days and nights stretching ahead for either of us!"

Blinking up at the man, Tsuzuki let the full impact of Muraki's words sink in.

 _Never to be apart_

"I can move in?"

"Yes, yes. This is your home now. What is mine is yours."

"My home?"

"We are bonded now, Asato. That is what last night meant. That and so much more," Muraki emphasized, his grin wide.

 _My home_

To live with Muraki from now on. Eat with him. Sleep with him. Now, the silver blond was kissing him and Tsuzuki let such happiness seep in and fill him up and warm him so thoroughly it took his breath away. That and Muraki's passionate kisses.

"Ow!"

Muraki lifted his head, frowning. Pulling back a little, the silver blond watched his lover's features as he ran a hand down the brunet's side, down to the round rump. He gave it a squeeze.

"Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki yelped, violets wide.

"Asato, the best prescription for this kind of soreness is gentle and careful stretching."

"S-stretching?"

"Yes, beloved. Two...perhaps three times a day. There can be no other remedy," Muraki's tone was serious but his eyes danced with mirth, his fingers kneading his lover's firm ass.

"That...that many times?" Tsuzuki gulped, blushing like mad, his cock responding.

"Mm, yes," Muraki slipped a finger in, stroking. "Vigorous...aggressive...constant...stretching and probing...and then...a deeper penetration."

Tsuzuki pulled his lover close. "I..I see," he shivered in anticipation, the blood rushing to his cock. "It...it sounds like a lot of work."

Chuckling, Muraki nodded. "Yes. But in no time, you will be quite..enthusiastic, I assure you."

 ** _END_**

* * *

A/N: That's it! Hope you've enjoyed it and please, please leave me a review because that's what keeps my juices flowing!

And thanks so much, Poppy Lee, for your advice and encouragement! You keep my stories on track and making sense! :)

Until next time!


End file.
